


Примирение

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Ичиго после обретения обоих зампакто впервые приходит в свой внутренний мир. «Ты для меня много сделал, и вы оба – мои настоящие зампакто. Мои Зангецу»





	Примирение

**Author's Note:**

> Tаймлайн – после 542 главы

Вокруг высохшего моря жарко и сухо, словно огонь и реяцу Ичиго выпили воду и из воздуха тоже. Оэцу не мешает ему бродить вокруг пустого бассейна, как сомнамбула, его Пятерка тоже, и Ичиго им за это благодарен. Его хватает только на то, чтобы сжимать обе рукояти. И не отпускать. Плевать, что пальцы уже ноют, а рукояти мокрые от пота – на свете нет такой силы, которая заставила бы его разжать хватку. Он привыкает к тяжести своих зампакто, к двум силам, мерно текущим внутри него, к ощущению чьего-то чужого – и все же родного – присутствия внутри и словно за спиной. Не думает и не размышляет, просто ходит, иногда садится и гладит какое-нибудь из лезвий, потом встает и идет дальше.  
Привыкает.  
Сумерки падают на поверхность, как наброшенное на свечу одеяло, и он возвращается к Оэцу и разведенному им костру. Слепящая пустота в голове сменяется гулом мыслей. Они суматошные, длинные и короткие, от них восхищенно перехватывает дух и сжимается от боли сердце – иногда, все вместе. Ичиго и не пытается думать, так огромен сумбур. Он уже знает, что будет дальше. И первым, как ни странно, идут не тренировки в судорожных попытках объять необъятное: все равно он толком не успеет попрактиковаться, Ичиго понимает. Ничего, научится в процессе, как обычно.  
Есть кое-что поважнее.  
В сон он проваливается, как в открытую крышку люка: сразу и намертво. Щебет Пятерки на заднем плане выключается, словно рубильником. Именно этого ему и надо. В его мире – у него по-прежнему есть свой внутренний мир, да! – почти ничего не изменилось. Разве что небоскребы стали выше? И как-то гармоничнее. Кое-где видны острые шпили тонких каменных стел, ракетами взмывающих в горизонтальное небо. Раньше их не было, но их появление – хорошо и правильно.   
Его приход не остается незамеченным, и откуда-то сбоку раздается, глухо и искаженно:  
– Смотрите-ка, кто пришел!  
В тоне его Пусто… его зампакто нет злости или раздражения, это констатация факта и чуть насмешка. Ичиго разворачивается и смотрит в довольно прищурившиеся черно-желтые глаза, потом кивает.   
«Да, пришел. Все еще будет. Обещаю».  
– Не сейчас, – вслух произносит он, и плевать, что это звучит почти как мольба. Зангецу ухмыляется от уха до уха – когда желтое безумие в этих глазах стало теплым золотом? – потом подмигивает и исчезает. Ичиго думает, что, кажется, его сейчас «прочитали», будто открытую книгу, и пожелали удачи.  
Но самое трудное еще впереди.  
– Ичиго.  
Почему его зампакто так любят появляться ровно за спиной, чтобы ему в любом случае пришлось оборачиваться? Простейшее средство контроля: заставить слушаться сразу хоть в мелочи? На губах Ичиго мелькает непрошеная улыбка, когда он ожидаемо меняет позу.  
Как все же здорово, что они у него есть. Его зампакто. Его Зангецу…  
В Старике не изменилось ничего. Это хорошо. Это вообще замечательно. Ичиго опасался, что, раскрыв свой секрет, тот подгонит свою внешность под «оригинал». Помнить, что стоящий перед ним «Яхве» – не Яхве, стало бы труднее.  
– Зангецу. – Имя – как приговор и оправдание. – Мы не договорили. – «Засада, на нем опять очки!». Когда-нибудь надо будет сорвать их – и об стену, чтобы сразу и навсегда. Мир ведь здесь подчиняется ему, верно?   
– Да.  
Согласие и обреченность – вместо легкости сброшенного давнего бремени. Ичиго хмурится. Покорный «Старик Зангецу» – это что-то новенькое.   
– Я виноват перед тобой, – без усилий произносит дух-квинси слова, которые Ичиго не посмел бы ему бросить в лицо. Ни-ког-да.   
Ичиго фыркает: «Обязательно было произносить вслух?!» – и неловко тычет кулаком ему в плечо:  
– Проехали. Вообще, я хотел поговорить не об этом…  
Зангецу ловит кулак на отлете, обхватывает его пальцами – они длинные и жилистые, ладонь широкая, и руку Ичиго под ней почти не видно. А еще он теплый.   
– Я должен это сказать, – резкие черты лица по-прежнему бесстрастны, во взгляде из-под очков плещут эмоции. Как обычно. «Прекрати, – думает Ичиго, резко и непроизвольно сглатывая, – денек выдался тот еще, я тебя едва не потерял. Но теперь все, финиш. Не мусоль». И не пытается выдернуть руку, хотя Зангецу не сжимает пальцы – так, охватывает.  
Вслух он говорит только:  
– Уже знаю. Забей.  
Зампакто качает головой.  
– Нет. Мастер… – он освобождает руку Ичиго – на ветру пальцы остро чувствуют потерю чужого тепла – и опускает взгляд. Как тогда, при перековке – густые темные ресницы, почти скрытые глаза. В груди сжимается в предчувствии непоправимого. Ичиго открывает рот, чтобы сообщить Старику, куда тот может засунуть это свое «мастер» – не надо ему такого подхалимажа, и хозяином он быть не желает, – как Зангецу медленно, с явным усилием переламывая себя, опускается на колени.  
Не на колено, как когда-то после Мурамасы.  
«На колени, блядь! Как большой послушный раб!»  
Ичиго хватает ртом воздух, из головы мысли вышибли, как дубиной. А в сердце как будто в очередной раз вошел клинок Тенсы Зангецу.  
– Я приношу свои извинения, – начинает Старик. Его голос медленный, он делает паузу после каждого слова. Будто у него тоже перехватило горло, и не хватает дыхания. – За свои действия и поступки… которые…  
И Ичиго запоздало взрывается:  
– Да что ты мелешь?! – он вцепляется в плечи Старика, рывком дергая вверх. Но не поддается даже ткань. Она выскальзывает из-под пальцев, а Зангецу остается на месте. И его голова все так же опущена. – Вставай! Вставай, мать твою! Я же сказал – проехали!   
То, что Старик безмолвствует и остается неподвижным, пугает Ичиго больше, чем он мог себе представить. Сердце колотится где-то в груди, а острая неправильность происходящего – Зангецу! на коленях! перед ним! – рвет все шаблоны. Мир вокруг может перевернуться еще раз, и даже это будет не так безумно, как происходящее сейчас.   
Тот качает головой, потом еще, будто не может остановиться, словно ему это действительно нужно… Ногтям больно – он впился в ткань плаща слишком сильно. Парень с усилием разжимает пальцы. Это бесполезно.   
На склоненной голове Зангецу видно темечко – светлое пятнышко кожи среди темных волос, воплощение беззащитности и покорности. Что-то лопается у Ичиго внутри, он сглатывает.  
– Знаешь, – говорит он, не отнимая рук от плеч – волосы Старика чуть щекочут пальцы, – если так уж хочешь извиниться, извиняйся за другое.  
Это действует. Зангецу поднимает голову и находит глазами Ичиго. У него темный и глубокий взгляд, достающий до самого нутра. Ичиго набирает полную грудь воздуха.  
– Я ведь уже сказал. Ты для меня много сделал, и вы оба – мои настоящие зампакто. Мои Зангецу, – он делает паузу, давая Старику осознать. Тот едва заметно кивает. – Так что лучше уж проси прощения за то… – взгляд Зангецу становится невыразимо острым и пронизывающим – …что подумал, будто я откажусь от тебя. Брошу.   
В глазах почему-то колет, очертания вокруг расплываются. Ичиго смаргивает и заканчивает:  
– Что забуду о тебе… после всего, что ты для меня сделал.   
Во взгляде духа-квинси на миг мелькает недоумение, и Ичиго срывается на крик:  
– Да за кого ты меня принимаешь! Что я, блядь, сделал, что ты так обо мне думаешь?! Я все помню о твоих уроках и твоей силе, не надо мне тут! Я тебе не!..  
– Ичиго.  
Тот осекается на полуслове.   
Зангецу смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и дымчатые стекла не скрывают его взгляда, от которого внутри что-то умирает, а в груди растекается горячее.  
– Ичиго, – тише повторяет тот и склоняется вперед. Утыкается головой ему в солнечное сплетение, как огромная собака, и обнимает, смыкая руки у него за спиной.   
Это невозможно. Такого не бывает. Он спит, и ему снится самый чудной в мире сон.   
Где бывший император квинси обнимает его, стоя на коленях, а он, Ичиго, бездумно кладет ладонь ему на голову – волосы очень мягкие и легкие, как пух. Пальцы сами скользят по ним. Гладят.  
Он открывает глаза – когда он успел зажмуриться? – и свободной рукой неловко прижимает к себе мужчину, на многие века старше его самого. С которым адски сложно, но без которого он больше не представляет себе жизни. И смерти, наверное, тоже.  
– Если он вздумает тебя забрать, я убью его сразу и навсегда, – с чего-то говорит Ичиго. – И мне плевать, какие у Готея будут планы о перемирии и прочем. Ты мой.  
Зангецу еле заметно кивает, все так же не поднимая головы и не размыкая рук. И мгновение тянется, как мед. Каждая секунда – ожогом на сердце.  
  
_Твой._  
_Отныне и навсегда._  
 _Никогда больше не сомневайся._


End file.
